Peeta's Turn
by Sour-Angel
Summary: Peeta Has known about the rebellion since the beginning of his second hunger games but katniss is taken to the capitol instead of Peeta!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a white room with a bunch of things sticking out of my hands, as a I look around to try and see where I am I notice a strange figure sitting next to me "K-K-Katniss?" I ask as my eyes straighten out to see it is not her but my mother, she looks at me as if I'm the most important person in the world at this moment,

"oh my sweet little boy" she says as the tears weld up in her eyes and she turns away like she is trying to keep something from me… something important or something that will completely break me down

"Mom what's wrong?" I say in a very groggy voice but before she can answer the door bursts open and there is Haymitch and he looks sober but tired

"Well looker here the boy is finally awake" he says with a little bit of sarcasm but I don't reply as he turns his attention to my mother,

"Mrs. Mellark why don't you go get something to eat you look famished" as he looks at her and gives her a nod and she leaves without discussion, as soon as the door is completely closed Haymitch walks over and sits in the chair my mother was sitting in and he just stares at me until I break the silence

"Where is Katniss?" and Haymitch's face turns sad as he tries to change the subject

"How are you feeling?" he asks nervously

"I feel fine" I answer trying to play along

"Good….good" he says after that we don't talk until I ask again

"Where is Katniss?" but he doesn't answer so I ask again in a more demanding voice

"Haymitch where is katniss?" he turns to face me with hurt in his eyes and I know what he is trying to say

"Katniss is gone… she is gone…. They got her" I say in a whisper and he nods and whispers back

"yes…" my sadness turn into anger as I start to stand up on my feet and notice that I am still in the cloths from the games

"Peeta sit down your not ready to move around" haymitch says grabbing my arm and trying to sit me back down but I resist

"I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" I yell in his face and he immediately lets go and steps away from me and I turn to him,

"You let them take her!" I say in an angry voice

"I didn't have a choice! Me and her made a promise to each other that we would keep you safe and let you go home!"

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER TO THE HOVER CRAFT!" I yell

"Because she wouldn't let me…" he trails off and my expression softens a little bit

"What do you mean she wouldn't let you?" I say calmly he takes a deep breath as he begins to tell me what happened

"when she shot the force field with her arrow and it blew up we went down to get you and everyone else… when we had picked up everyone I went over to get her but she slapped me away, as she said 'keep him safe Haymitch… just like we agreed on… I can't lose him' and I tried to pick her up again but she yelled at me to put her down and leave her but I wasn't going to until the capitol came and shot me in the shoulder she told me to run and leave her there so I had no other choice" I had to sit down to adjust to hearing what I had just heard I couldn't believe it she would risk her own life to save mine!

"They are going to torture her for information about the rebellion that she doesn't know" I say with my head down her words 'I can't lose him' run through my mind over and over again

"we have to do something…. Where is coin!" I protest and haymitch looks up at my face to see if I'm serious

"she is probably in her office" he answers

"good" I get up and walk over to the door and right before I can open it Haymitch stops me

"Peeta you can't just walk right in and demand to go to the capitol" and I turn towards him

" I Love her Haymitch! I'm not going to lose her" I say and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down and empty hall until I see a door that has a brass plate on the front of it that says 'President Alma Coin' as I take a deep breath I grab the door knob but something stops me… more like someone I look up and there is Finnick looking straight into my eyes,

"What are you doing Peeta?" he asks I don't answer for awhile but I soon let go of the door and turn towards him

"I'm going to talk to Coin" his facial expression turns all smart ass as he thinks about why I would be going to talk to coin

"It's about Katniss right?" he asks and I nod slightly

"You know there is no way in hell that she is going to take you to the capitol" he says leaning against the wall,

"well I'll never know until I try now will I" I say back he nods considering what I just said but soon turns back to thinking

"She won't take you… trust me"

"How do you know?" I say in confusion and he looks away as he speaks

"Well about a week ago I went to ask if she could take me into the capitol so I could get Katniss and Annie… but she refused"

"Well maybe if we go in together and pled our case" he nodded and opened the door as we walked into the room coin lifted her head and then put it back down

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked into her papers

"Well… Um… we were… wondering…" Finnick started but I interrupted

"We were wondering if you could take us to the capitol to save Katniss and Annie" I said in a sturdy voice, coin looks up into my eyes to see if I'm serious or not but when it comes to katniss I'm always serious and by the way her expression changed she could see it in my eyes

"Gentlemen I realize you are both are in love with the girls but that is no reason to risk the lives of my soldiers" she said as she started standing

"Then just send us me and Fin are both skilled fighters I mean we survived two games" I said in sort of a pleading voice but no one noticed but fin looked at me with a weird face even though I ignored it as I stared at coin as she shook her head,

"It's not worth risking your lives" she starts

"It's ridiculous that you're going just throw away your life for a girl that is probably already dead" she states but I've had enough and saying katniss was already dead pushed me over the edge

"What's ridiculous is the fact that I'm just standing here while the girl I love is being tortured for information that she doesn't have!" I protest and she is shocked that I would even say that to her

"Mr. Mellark…" she starts but I cut her off

"No Coin you listen to me! So help me if there is not a hovercraft on its way to the capitol by sunset then any hope of me being your mockingjay will vanish!" she is even more shocked

"How did you know about the Mockingjay?"

"Haymitch told me about you wanting me to be the mockingjay right before I went into the arena" after a while of silence she finally spoke again

"Fine you can have your stupid little mission but you will not be allowed to go on this trip nor you Mr. Odair… you both must stay at 13 while the crew goes"

"But… but!" I start to protest before she stops me

"No Peeta! If you want this mission to have my seal then you both must agree to stay here!" I start to clench my fists together but soon release them and take a deep breath as I try and relax

"Fine… I agree to stay here but I want to have full authorization to go see Katniss whenever I want and the same for fin" she didn't seem to mind that and she nodded, we left the room and I leant against the wall and took a deep breath

"Well that went well didn't it" finnick spoke up and I couldn't help but laugh, after all that pressure I needed a good laugh

"Yeah and you said she wouldn't let us have the mission" I laughed and got up and started walking and he followed

"No I said she wouldn't let us go… and I was right but at least we get the girls back" he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile

'I'm getting my girl back' I thought as we walked down the hall


	3. Chapter 3

Like Coin had promised a hovercraft headed to the capitol at sunset, me and fin just sat in his room we didn't speak, Fin was playing with a bracelet that looked like Annie had made for him so I could tell that he was nervous but me on the other hand I was just sitting there worrying about what is happening, I guess I do that whenever I get nervous, as soon as I heard someone running down the hall me and fin stood up and the door burst open… It was Haymitch

"I think you both need to come with me" he said with a smile stretching ear to ear on his face me and fin followed without hesitation as he lead us to a room that was numbered '678' he knocked ad I got goose bumps and when I heard screaming I pushed haymitch aside and opened the door, there Annie stood grabbing the doctors arms to try and pull him away from someone and that someone was katniss, she was huddled in a corner mumbling to herself and I string of pain went straight through my heart

"LET GO OF ME GIRL" the Doctor screamed as he threw Annie to the ground and he started to move closer to katniss then I saw fin run over to help Annie and she yelled at me

"Peeta stop him!" I didn't even think I just ran over and punched the guy to knock him out he fell to the ground and just laid there unconscious as I ran over to katniss, she had her head in her hands and was saying over and over

"Don't shock me, don't shock me" it pained me to see her like this

"Katniss, katniss look at me" she didn't move so I just grabbed her hips and pulled her forward me and I just hugged her, she seemed to realize it was me and gave into it

"They would electrocute her when she didn't give them the answers they wanted" Annie spoke up and I turned wide eyed and turned back to katniss who was staring up at me

"Peeta don't let them hurt me please" I kissed her forehead and she but her head on my chest

"They won't hurt you ever again I promise" we stood there for a while until Finnick and Annie left and it was time for training but before I left she grabbed me hand

"Peeta will you come back? Annie is staying with Fin tonight and I don't want to be alone" I look into her eyes which are filled with sadness and emptiness I walk over to her and kneel down to be face to face I grip her face in my hands and pull it towards mine, I brush her lips softly but she goes in for more and I kiss her with passion and longing, but I pull away and she gets the most confused look on her face

"What's wrong" she asks and I can't help but smile and I kiss her again but it is very short and I stand up and I can feel her eyes following me as I head to the door

"Katniss Everdeen you always know how to make me fall in love with you all over again" I turn my head to look at her and she is smiling

"I promise that I will come back after training" I say grabbing the door knob

"I'm going to hold you to that Peeta Mellark" she says with a little giggle at the end and I laugh to as I leave, Training was boring as usual but I guess I had something to look forward to after I was done. After training I went back to my room for a quick shower and to get some clothes,

"Where are you going tonight?" my mother asked suspiciously and I honestly didn't care if she didn't like my plans but I told her the truth anyway

"I'm going to stay the night with Katniss" and her face turned dis approving

"Peeta… I don't think you should be 'with' katniss anymore…" she started

"why not, I love her mom that's never going to change"

"I know that honey but she obviously does not love you back" and that did it something inside me snapped

"Do you know what she did for me!" I protested and she shook her head and I continued

"In the arena when she was doing everything to make sure I went home ALIVE! She gave herself to the capitol and was almost tortured to death… FOR ME! She told haymitch she didn't want to lose me! Do you know what the capitol did to her?"

"no Peeta I don't"

"They electrocuted her! Every time she didn't answer a question with the answer they wanted which was a lot because she didn't know anything they wanted!"

"Peeta I'm sorry I didn't know" I looked at her and just walked out the door, down to katniss's room, when I go there and walked in there was no one in the room so I began to worry

"Katniss?" I said and she walked out of the bathroom in sweat pants and no shirt just bra

"What's wrong?" she asked dropping her towel and walking over to me and cupping her hands around my face

"I thought you weren't here so I panicked" she smiled and kissed me but she pulled away right away but I could tell she wanted more so I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around her waist and she laughed but I wasn't because I would feel the places that they electrocuted her, I started rubbing my hands up and down her back feeling every little mark,

"Peeta…"

"Look what they did to you… because of me" I whispered and she put her hand on my face so she could look into my eyes

"Peeta this is not your fault!" I looked away from her

"if I wasn't so helpless in the arena you wouldn't have had to try and save me katniss…" She pulled me back to face her

"Peeta I had a choice and that was to let you die or to let you live and my choice was to keep you alive now either u believe me or u don't" I looked at her and gave up since there was no way I was going to win this battle

"Katniss I love you so much" she started smiling at me and rested her head on my chest

"I love you too Peeta"


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with katniss tangled up in the sheets kicking and screaming I try and wake her but she is so far in that she won't wake up, so I shake her and call her name until she sits up panting heavily, next thing I know her arms are wrapped around my neck and she is crying into my neck,

"They killed you!" she says in between sobs and I immediately feel pain running through my heart and I rub her back

"Tell me what happened" I say in a whisper, she lifts her head to look into my eyes

"They took me into a room where you were strapped to a chair with your shirt off and there was a man with a knife, they took me and made me stand in a spot and the man turned toward me and spun you around with him he kept asking me questions and every question I answered he would cut your chest a little no matter what my answer was, I had to listen to you scream in pain and when he asked me one final question they…" as she cut herself off and buried her face in my chest I didn't push the rest of the story because I knew it would only put her in more pain,

"It hurts to see you in pain katniss" she looks up at me and I look down at her then I let go of her and get up to sit on the edge of the bed

"Peeta…" she starts to say before I cut her off with my head in my hands and I feel her hands on my shoulders

"I need you so badly katniss… I don't know what I would do without you in my life" it's silent for awhile until she speaks

"Peeta I need you, and I love you more then you will never know! I might have been tortured and put through a giant amount of pain but I won't lose myself now either you listen to me or I'm going to have to dance!" she says and I can't help but laugh as I turn towards her

"Katniss you can't dance" I say while laughing and she smiles

"Well then I guess I'll have to show you I can dance!" and she starts to stand up but I grab her wrist and pull her down, she is on top of me now and is blushing and I laugh

"Oh come one Katniss you've seen me shirtless, kissed me in a cave, and have fallen on top of me before what's so different this time?" and kisses me before she speaks

"The difference is that I have an erg to… well you know…"

"Do it?" I ask and she nods her head and looks away before getting off of me and walks over to the bathroom door as she walks in I start to think about what it would be like to finally have her heart and have her body but I quickly swat the thoughts away when she walks back out I sit up and she climbs on my lap

"You know I love you right?" she says is a very seductive voice and I smile

"Yeah I do… and you know I love you right?" she laughs and runs her fingers through my hair before lightly brushing my lips with hers and I go in for more as our lips are crushed together but I pull away

"No katniss" I say with a frown and her face gets all pouty

"Why not!" she protests

"Because we have a very busy day tomorrow that's why so let's go back to sleep" she soon gets over it and climbs off of my lap and walks over to her side of the bed and climbs in, I wrap my arms around her so she is facing me, she kisses me lightly and turns to face the wall

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you too, Katniss"


	5. Chapter 5

"Peeta Mellark!" yelled a voice while banging on the door

"What!" I yell back with a very groggy voice as I get up to open the door and to my surprise its Haymitch and he looks surprised that I answered the door

"Oh look lover boys up" he says with a little bit of sarcasm and I gave him a glare

"Well you called for me didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah but I thought you would have made katniss get up and get it for you" he said looking past me to look at the still sleeping katniss, I turned my head also to look and I smiled as he had her body sideways across the whole bed and was turning her head every so often, as I was watching her I got a glance of the clock on the night stand and then turned back to look at the smile Haymitch

"3:30 in the morning!" I protested in a whisper

"yeah Coin wanted to talk to you oh and you're supposed to go wake up finnick because he'll punch me out" and with that he turned and walk away down the hall I sighed and turned back into the room, before I left I wrote a note for Katniss just in case I wasn't there when she woke up, the note read:

"Katniss-

Gone to talk to coin, if I'm not back before breakfast then I'll meet you there

Don't worry its nothing serious; don't forget to meet me at table #6 for breakfast with

Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Gale, and Haymitch.

Love- Peeta"

I left it on the dresser and kissed her lightly on the fore head before leaving the room, when I got down to fin's room I hesitated to put my key into the slot, I still don't know why he gave me a key to his door but I guess it as better banging on the door yelling his name, as I walked into the room I saw Fin and Annie tangled in each other's arms and I hated the thought of breaking that apart but I knew I had to I slowly walked over to the bed and put my head down to Finnick's ear and whispered

"Fin get up, Coin wants to see us right now" and to my surprise his eyes fluttered open in an instant and he turned his head to look at me then the clock then back to me and then to the clock again

"It's almost 4 in the morning, why would she want to see us?" he asked as he carefully untangled himself from Annie and got up, I just shrugged and told him to leave a note for Annie telling her to meet us at table #6 for breakfast so he did and went over and kissed her on the fore head before leaving, as we walked down the hall to coins office we didn't speak probably because we were both tired and wanted to sleep, we walked into the room and coin was working on paper work as usual,

"Hello boys" she said without even looking at us

"You must be wondering why I called you here so early"

"Yeah why did you wake us up at 4 in the morning" Fin stated in an angry voice and she looked up from her papers and scowled at him before speaking

"the reason is of what is happening in this war… we are currently winning and we are going to the capitol in a week or so to try and take it over… it might even be in a couple months" and confusion crossed our faces

"Well then why did you need us to come in…" I start and she interrupts

"Because we needed you and to sign the papers" me and fin look at each other and the turn back to her she has placed two piles of 50 or more papers on the table, fins mouth drops open and I laugh

"well fin we better get cracking if we are going to make breakfast" and I start walking over to a pile and coin hands me a pen before motioning for Finnick to come sign papers to, he starts mumbling a bunch of things that I don't catch but he comes anyway, it takes us about 3 hours to finish signing the papers, when we are done we are excused and we head down to the cafeteria where we found the whole group sitting together at table #6 we walked over and I kissed katniss on the cheek, it seemed to surprise her

"Hey" she says fluttering her eyes as I sit down

"Hey" I say grabbing the extra bun off her plate

"What did coin want?" she asks staring at me

"She made us sign HUGE piles of paper!" Fin chimes in and Annie kisses him on the cheek to calm him down katniss laughs and looks at me

"You poor thing It must have been devastating" I knew she was being sarcastic but I went along with it

"It was! Thanks for caring" I say with a smile, she laughs and turns back to her food, the rest of the morning I had nothing else to do so me and katniss went back to her room, I decided to teach her how to paint… after about an hour she got frustrated and gave up, she came and sat beside me on the bed to see what I was drawing she soon took my notepad and placed it on the floor then she climbed onto my lap like she had the night before

"Now?" she asked staring into my eyes I nodded and said

"Now"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Mellark its time to wake up" whispered a voice and my eyes fluttered open to see a man in a white lab coat holding a needle that was hooked up to a machine,

"Where… where am I?" I asked, the man smiled and walked away but before he went out the door he said

"You Mr. Mellark are in the capitol" and the doors shut, my mind was saying a bunch of different stuff all at the same time that I didn't even notice someone bring another person in and that person cup my face with their hands, as soon as I pushed all of my thoughts to the side I noticed that it was katniss and she was crying

"Ace what's wrong and why are we here?" I asked

"Peeta listen to me… whatever happens today you will always be safe" she said then she kissed me and then a man grabbed her arm and dragged her to a chair, strapped her hands and feet down, and stuck the needle into her arm then one of the men walked over to me and strapped me into my chair before proceeding to talk

"Now we are going to ask you some questions and if you don't answer with the answer we want then Miss. Everdeen will get a little shock alright?" I nodded my head he smiled and began

"What is Miss. Everdeen's part in the Rebellion?"

"Easy, nothing" but I turn to look at the other man holding the machine and then I hear a blood curdling scream and my eyes widen and I turn to the other man

"I answered your question right!" I yell

"yes but that wasn't the answer the capitol nor that I wanted" he smiled and continued, about an hour later the questioning finally stopped and the man walked over the Katniss and pulled out the needle then unstrapped her and she fell over on the floor shaking uncontrollably then he walked over and unstrapped me I stood up and ran straight over to katniss and I picked her up as the men walked over to the door and left

"Ace! Ace! Katniss!" I yell as I try and stop her shaking, I can feel the tears streaming down my face as she opens her eyes,

"Hey don't cry" he hand reaches up and touches my cheek

"Don't ever forget that I love you" I nod and she smiles then closes her eyes and stops breathing

Then I open my eyes breathing heavily I look to the side of me and see that there is a person beside me I pull the covers and find katniss I breathe a sigh of relief and lay back down I feel her stir and sit up rubbing her eye

"Peeta what's wrong are you okay?" she asks grabbing my shirt that's on the floor and putting it on before getting off the bed and walking over to my side of the bed and sitting on the edge,

"everything is fine as long as your safe" I sit up and grab her face in my hands and pulling it to mine, as I kiss her I hear a knocking at the door I look down and smile, she rolls her eyes and grabs her pair of shorts that are laying on the floor and puts them on before turning to me

"You owe me Mellark" she says walking over to the door

"I love you too Ace" I say with a smile as the door opens and fin rushes in looking nervous

"Hey bro what's the matter" I say grabbing my jeans and slipping them on,

"Its Annie I'm going to ask her to marry me but I don't know what she will say and I don't know how to do it…." He trails off looking at me and katniss who is now standing beside me and my arm is around her waist, fin smiles and hugs as both at the same time

"Ha! Take that Haymitch" he says shaking his fist in the air

"Take what?" I ask and he turns his attention to me

"I and haymitch had a bet going and I won" he laughs and I shake my head and turn to katniss who looks confused

"Don't worry Ace you don't have to understand it's more of a guy thing" I say and kiss her cheek, she smiles and turns to the bathroom and walks in as soon as I hear the water running I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge

"So Fin you're going to ask Annie to marry you"

"Yeah and I'm really nervous about it" he says coming to sit beside me

"Why you know she loves you" I say patting him on the back and he smiles

"Yes I know but with this war I'm scared that she won't want to marry me" he says looking at the floor

"Look dude no matter what is going on around, Annie will always love you! So go for it" I say and he looks up and smiles

"you know what you're right, I shouldn't be so scared! The Great Finnick Odair is not scared of anything, thanks Peeta" he stands up and heads for the door

"oh and hey good job man I knew it would happen eventually" he says and walks out the door I smile and walk over to my dresser and find a shirt to wear as katniss walks out of the bathroom I sneak up behind her and tackle her onto the bed and she laughs as well as I do

"Peeta you crazy baker boy what are you doing!" she yells through her laughs and I smile

"Come on Ace don't you trust me?" I say with a smile she looks up at me and flips me over so she is on top of me this time and staring down at me she kisses me

"Always"


	7. Chapter 7

"What should I say Peeta, I mean what if she says no?" I hear Fin say in my ear, I look up to see fin staring at my drawing of my family, then looks back up at me with worry in his eyes

"She won't say no as long as you tell her what she means to you, use very descriptive words" I say as I start to put my pencils away then I close my sketch book and look back up him

"But I am not good with words!" he exclaims, I laugh and put one hand on his shoulder before I look straight into his eyes with the most serious face I can conjure up as I speak

"Look fin I know you're scared, and this might be the biggest decision of your life, but you know what you want, don't ever let that slip out of your reach! Just look into her eyes, take a deep breath and say 'Annie will you marry me' it's that easy" I say and lean back into my chair and so does he

"If it's that easy then why haven't you asked Katniss to marry you yet" he looks at me with a smug look and I laugh

"Because she won't say yes that's why"

"How do you know?"

"Because she once told me that she would never marry and she would never have children" he could tell that the subject was upsetting me

"I'm sorry I brought it up"

"Hey don't worry about it, now get your ass up, grow a pair of balls and ask the love of your life to marry you!" as soon as I said that he stood up and started to walk over to Annie who was sitting at a different table with Katniss and Johanna laughing and having a good time, when he got over to the table he asked Annie to stand up so he took her hand and went down on one knee

"Annie, you know I'm not good with words but I am good at loving you, look you are everything to me and I never want to lose you again! So I guess what I'm trying to say is… Annie Grace Cresta will you marry me?"Annie had one hand over her mouth and was crying as fin took out a little box that he had been hiding in his jeans pocket, when he opened it there was a ring with a band as white as snow with a sea green diamond in the middle and two blue diamond's on each side, when she looked at the ring she jumped into his arms and hugged him, I could tell she said yes because when she let go he put the ring on her finger, I walked over to the group and found katniss, I put my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek

"Look at them Peeta, they look so happy" she said before putting her head on my shoulder, after awhile fin and Annie came over to us,

"Hey man thanks for helping me get over my fears" fin said while shacking my hand I smile and reply

"Don't mention it, as long as you're happy"

"Yeah I am" he said smiling then we all started walking and fin asked me something that caught me off guard

"Hey Peeta do you want to be my best man?" when I didn't answer he started to talk again

"I mean Annie has asked katniss to be her maid of honor so I thought you would like to be her date and the only way you can do that is if you're my best man… plus you're my best friend so I thought it was a good idea" he smiled and I laughed

"You know you would never have to ask Fin, but since you did ask then yes I will be your best man" I say and I feel a light kiss on the cheek so I look over to see katniss smiling up at me and I smile back

"What was that for?" I ask smiling

"Just for being your usual self" then she and Annie skip off into the distance leaving me and fin alone walking down to training then Haymitch and gale come up to us

"Hey Lover boy" exclaims gale with his deep voice and I winch but no one noticed

"Hey gale" I reply with a small smile and he hits my shoulder and smiles back, next thing I knew I hear a voice yelling down the hall and I turn around to see Johanna screaming at us and running straight for gale, when she gets to him she jumps into his arms and kisses him before jumping down and coming to his side where he immediately wraps his arm around her back and places his hand on her waist,

"Well that was a lot of excitement in 5 seconds or less" Haymitch says breaking the silence and we all nod

"I have to get to training" says Fin

"Yeah me to" I add, as we leave I notice a little pair of eyes peering out from behind an open door then they disappear in an instant and I just shake it off, when we get down to training I see Annie and Katniss standing over by Canolia my group leader and me and fin walk over

"Ace what are you doing here?" I ask coming up behind katniss and kissing her on the cheek

"Coin gave me and Annie permission to start training so that we can fight in the capitol" she said with excitement, all she was doing was smiling but I couldn't smile

"that's great Ace" I say with pretend happiness but she doesn't seem to notice, I look over at fin who isn't happy either but I think he just wanted to leave it be. After training I go and find katniss and head back up to her room but before we get there she stops me

"What your problem?" she says in a concerned voice

"what do you mean?" I reply

"I mean that during practice you wouldn't even look at me and when you did as soon as I looked at you, you would turn and look at something else!" when the words came out of her mouth I felt ashamed of my behavior

"I'm sorry it's just I don't like the idea of you training and going into the capitol" I look at her and she turns angry very fast

"Why? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight and take care of myself!"I back away a little bit before speaking

"I never said you couldn't fight and take care of yourself! It's just…" I trail off and she speaks

"Just what Peeta?"

"You're my everything Katniss! I don't want to lose you!" her face turns soft

"You called me Katniss… you never call me katniss unless you're angry" she says in more of a whisper and puts her head down I quickly wrap my arms around her

"I'm sorry Ace, it's just I love you"

"I love you too" she says hugging me back, we stand there for a little bit until she lets go and grabs my hand pulling me towards her room, when we enter she sits me down on the bed and walks into the bathroom, after a little while she comes out

"you can shower now" she says grabbing one of my shirts out of the drawers and putting it on she closes it but opens it again pulling out a little box

"Peeta what's this?" I smile as she walks over to me and sits down beside me

"Well remember that day when I asked you if you were ever going to get married?" she nods

"Yeah it was before the second games"

"Well I was going to ask you to marry me that day but when you said you were never going to get married I decided to not ask"

"Why did you keep it?" she asks in a sad voice I wrap my arm around her waist before I answer

"Because that thing was expensive" I say with a chuckle and she laughs

"What were you going to say?" I look at her

"you and I go hard at each other like we are going to war, but you always make me fall in love with you all over again with every little thing you do, I'm not asking you for anything, when I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you, I love what you are, what you do, how you try, I've seen your kindness and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you, you're a hell of a woman, and you're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with so Katniss Elena Everdeen will you marry me?" I could see the tears welding up in her eyes then I hear one word that makes my whole world spin, the one word that comes out of her mouth

"Yes"


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes flutter and she smiles

"Do you mean that?" I ask in a very surprised voice and she laughs

"yeah… once the war is over I mean" I stand up and put the ring on her then she stands up and wraps her arms around my neck in a bone crushing hug and I return the favor then she kisses me and I deepen it around 5 minutes later we break apart and I look at the clock

"I should probably shower" I say in a hushed voice and she nods letting go of my neck but I hesitate to lift my hands from her waist, when I finally do I run into the bathroom before I can reconsider a few minutes later I hear the door open and someone vomiting in the toilet I open the Curtin to see Katniss hunched over the toilet

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I ask and she hesitates

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, I think I just some bad fish at dinner but I'll be fine" she says with a smile and I pretend to accept it

"Alright if you say so" I say and grab a towel as I get out of the shower and she leaves the room and I follow her I quickly change and hop into bed and she snuggles right next to me, I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

Katniss PROV

I wake up the next morning to find myself snuggled next to Peeta, my head on his chest, he has a rhythm to his breathing that somehow calms me but I suddenly feel sick so I quickly but gently get out of bed and run to the bathroom and start barfing in the toilet, when I'm done I wash out my mouth and go back into the bedroom to find Peeta still soundly asleep and I smile, I look at the clock and see its 9:30 so I decide to get dressed and go see Annie, when I get to Annie's room I knock on the door and she tells me to come in

"Hey Ann" I say as I close the door she smiles as she replies

"Hey Kat what's up?"

"Nothing really… hey do you still have those pregnancy tests that you're saving?" she looks at me weirdly and nods her head

"Yeah why?"

"I think I'm Pregnant…" she smiles and hugs me

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!"

"Whoa hold on ann. I don't even know if it's true… that's why I'm wondering if I could use one of your tests, just to make sure"

"Of course you can! I'll go grab one" she hurries into the bathroom and seconds later emerges with a box in her hand, she hands it to me and I go into the bathroom I take a deep breath and open the box and pull out the stick, after I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to Annie who is sitting on the bed

"it take 2 minutes" I say in a shaky voice and she stands up and hugs me, 2 minutes later the little stick beeps and I start getting scared, I go and pick it up and flip it over

"Well what does it say Kat?" Annie says and I feel at a loss of words but I manage to get it out

"Positive"

**(A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANT TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENCE! Review and I love you all XOXO)**


End file.
